


I'm half doomed, and you're semi sweet

by WhatACatchPeterick



Series: Peterick Dom/Sub [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, I'm an asshole, Im still torturing Patrick, M/M, Pete gets hurt a lot too actually, Rape/Non-con Elements, i still dont know what im doing, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatACatchPeterick/pseuds/WhatACatchPeterick
Summary: Pete and Patrick are each others perfect Dom and Sub, they just don't know if yet, but when they do, someone from Patrick's past thretens  their lives, and relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own fall out boy, just the OC's, I will not pretend to know anything about BDSM, but I've done a lot of homework, so hopefully y'all like it.

The band has a week of downtime before they had to go back on tour, and Pete's been feeling restless, all the pent up tour energy, is making him crazy,  especially when he lets his mind drift, and think about perfect, unmarked skin, and innocent beautiful blue green eyes, he tries to push it down, it was easier to not think about him as much when he was underage, and even easier when they were separated on hiatus, but since the band for back together, and started touring again, it's been, kinda tough, not to think about Patrick that way, especially since he lost the weight, Pete's always found the younger man attractive, but now he's just down right sexy, and it's not fair, because Pete can never have him the way he wants him, because he doubts the shy awkward singer is into bondage, and domination. 

He's gone to a few clubs with some of the other Doms, he associates with, mostly with Marcus, who he sorta considers a friend. That's what he's doing now, he had texted Marcus, and told him he was in town for a week, so they met up at one the many BDSM clubs in Chicago, this one is on the decent side of town, called Gypsy's, Pete's been coming here for years, he's heard some pretty bad stories about the one across town called Vipors, it's seedy, and tacky, so he avoids it, besides he's been going to the Gypsy's for so long he gets free drinks.

He was sitting with Marcus, and Dominic in at the bar talking to Krystal, the manager, and probably the greatest drink mixer they've ever met.

"You look like shit Peter." The fem dom said bluntly.

Pete scoffed, "thanks Krys I love you too." He replied, "I'm just a little restless is all." He replied.

"Yeah been trapped on a crowded bus, with that pretty singer of yours for months at a time, I'd be restless too." Dominic teased, Pete rolled his eyes but he didn't try to deny it.

"Yeah, the guy has a nice looking mouth, I don't know how you control yourself." Marcus added, and Pete wanted to punch him.

"Hey, don't talk about him like like that." Pete snapped, but the guys just laughed.

"Awe, sounds like you're in love to me Petey." Krystal said.

Pete downed his drink, "it would never work." Pete said.

"Why's that?" Dominic asked.

"Are you kidding, you've met him, he's like the most vanilla guy I've ever met." Pete told him.

Marcus smirked looking somewhere off in the distance "Then why is he here?" Marcus asked with amusements in his voice.

"What the hell are talking about?" Pete asking following where Marcus was pointing,  He saw a familiar pair of glasses, hiding blue green and a fadora covering dirty blonde hair, he was talking to a much taller,  much more muscular man, smiling, and batting his eye lashes, in an obviously flirty way "well fuck me sideways." Pete mumbled.

"Guess he's not as vanilla as you thought." Dominic teased.

"Shut up, he's probably just lost or something, or got roped into coming here with a friend, I better go make sure, he doesn't get into trouble." Pete said.

"Yes, save your little, daddy Pete." Marcus teased, Pete flicked him off before running off after Patrick.

Pete walked up behind him, and grabbed his arm, "there you are babe, come on let's go." Pete said taking his hand, ignoring the wide eyed look on his friends face.

"Pete what the fuck, what are you doing?" Patrick asked letting himself be dragged to a secluded corner of the bar, and gently pushed against a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Pete asked his voice was carrying slight panic, and confusion.

Patrick simply glared, and folded his arms over his chest, the way he does when he doesn't get his way, Patrick's always been kind of a brat, and the dom side of Pete has thought about bending him over his knee a couple times, right there in the studio, but he always pushed those thoughts away. 

"I'm trying to get laid, what are you doing here?" The younger man retorted, and Pete was taken back.

"But, here?!" Pete realises he's probably in denial, he thinks he knows what going on, but he can't seem to wrap his brain around it.

"This is my favorite club." Patrick shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But, you know this is a BDSM club right?" Pete asked.

"Of course, I do, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Patrick said. "I've subbed here before." Patrick said, a d Pete's brain feels like it's broken.

"Patrick I've been Doming here for years, and I've never seen you here before." Pete told him, and Patrick finally dropped his sassy demeanor, and a light blush crept in his cheeks and neck, Pete wanted to know how far down it went.

"Well I used to go to a different one, but I heard better stories about this one, so I switched." Patrick said not meeting Pete's eye, and he wonders if Patrick's been to Vipers, he hopes not, he's heard horrible, horrible stories about that place, it's pretty much a horror story here, he's heard about subs getting abused, raped, and pimped out over there.

Patrick bit at his bottom lip, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets, "so, how long have you been into this?" Patrick asked changing the subject.

Pete wants to question him further, but answeres "Since Arma," Pete told him, "you?" Pete asked him genuinely curious.

"Since the start of the hiatus." Patrick answeres, so about six years, he's not terribly new to this which calms Pete anxiety a little, but now there is a new problem..., his jealousy, he's had fantasies about introducing Patrick to this lifestyle, to being the first one to dominate him, but he wasnt, someone else got the privilege, a privilege that was rightfully his, and he's always been terribly possessive, even and Patrick has always been his, even if he wasn't his.

"P-Pete, are you okay?" Patrick asked, he's never seen this look on Pete before, the hunger in his eyes.

"How come you never told me?" Pete asked, taking a step closer.

Patrick took a step back but there was a wall behind him.

"I didn't think you were into it." Patrick shrugged, they were both silent for a minute, trying to figure out what to say to each other, it was kind of awkward, and it changes so much, "so what now, now that it's out there?" Patrick asked.

Pete has never had a verbal filter.

"We could go back to my place, and I could fuck you till you can't walk." Pete says so casually, that Patrick almost thinks he misheard.

Pete likes how it makes patrick blush, and stutter "Pete, I don't know if it's a good idea." Patrick says, Pete tries not to look hurt.

"Why not?" Pete asked, taking yet another step closer merely inches away from Patrick, he presses his nose behind his ear, "I want you." He whispers in his ear, he pushes Patrick's hips against the wall, pressing his body against the shorter mans, and plants hot, wet kisses to the side of neck.

Patrick's back arches, and he lets out a soft gasp, as Pete attacks his neck, he tilts his head to give him more access, "th -shit- the b-band," Patrick chokes out, clinging to Pete's back.

"What about it?" Pete asks letting his hands slide up under Patrick's shirt to rub at his soft hips.

"Well," he licks his lips, and continues "You know what they say about buisness and pleasure, and I don't want to ruin the band or our friendship if this ends badly." Patrick says.

He let's out a moan when Pete starts sucking at his neck, his hands are now on his ass squeezing him through his jeans, pulling his hips flush against his, they are both hard.

Pete licks up the side of his best friends neck, "it wont, we won't let it," Pete said, "we won't even scene, just fuck, we'll work out the details in the morning," Pete's aware that he sounds desperate, but he's wanted this for so long, he's not going to let it go.

"Pete".

"I want you fuck you, I've wanted you since the day we met, Tricky, please come home with me, I can take such good care of you, please." 

It was get harder, and harder to say no, Patrick's always had a hard time saying no to Pete.

"Fuck, yeah; okay let's go." Patrick finally caved, and Pete, detached himself from the singer's body, and grabbed him by the hand, leading him out of the club, ignoring the whistles, and catcalls as they passed, Marcus, and Dominic, he didn't care about them, all he cares about is getting Patrick to his house; naked and on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where chapter one left off.

They stumbled into Pete's front door, lips locked, hands pulling at clothes. 

Pete pushed Patrick up against his door, kissing him with everything he he had, Patrick moaned into the kiss, "you have no idea, how long I've wanted this." Pete says against his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

But Patrick does know, because he's wanted this too, he's been in love with Pete since he was sixteen, but he was always too shy to say anything, and then Pete started dating Ashlee, and he thought be missed his chance, then the band broke up, and he discovered this world, that opened his young and naive eyes to so many sexual experiences, but also opened his eyes to exactly how young and naive he was, he's had his fair share of bad doms, but he's grown up since then, gotten smarter, more careful. 

But here now, about to have sex with Pete, and become his submissive, he feels high, reckless, but in a good way, he's been hurt in more ways than one in the past, but he trusts Pete, he knows Pete.

"I do though," Patrick replied, "I've wanted this too." He confessed, it seemed to turn Pete on more, because next thing he knew he was being lifted up, and had to wrap his legs around Pete waist, letting himself be carried off upstairs to Pete's bedroom.

Pete dropped him on the bed, and they both quickly discarded their cloths, Patrick set his glasses on the nightstand. After they were both completely naked, Pete rested between his spred legs, and leaned down on top of him, to kiss him again.

"I know this isn't an official scene," Pete said moving his moth down his neck then back up to his ear, "but I still want to hold you down, can I?" Pete asked, and Patrick moaned and nodded, and Pete pinned both of Patrick's wrists over his head, and claimed his mouth again.

Patrick's head was foggy, and they haven't even really done anything yet. It was just the whole situation, that Patrick can finally have sex with Pete, and he doesn't have to act all vanilla, Pete breaks the kiss to lean over to the nightstand, and pull out a bottle of lube, and a condom.

Patrick bit his lip as an idea popped into his mind "Are you clean?" Patrick asked.

Pete looks at him confused, but nods, "yes." Pete answeres.

"Me too, I don't want to use a condom, I wanna feel you inside me, please." Patrick begged, and it was the hottest think Pete's ever heard.

"Fuck yeah, okay," Pete throws the rubber over his shoulder, "it's fucking hot hearing you talk like that Tricky." Pete said kissing him again, as one hand snaked down his body, until a finger was pressing inside his hole.

Patrick gasped, as Pete fingered him open.

He was tight. Even around one finger, it must've been a while, he loves the sounds he's pulling out of Patrick as he fingers him "you're gonna feel so good, Trick." Patrick isn't sure why he's surprised that Pete is a talker, but it's getting to him, "I can't wait to fuck you Patrick, finally make you mine." Pete all but growled, thrusting three fingers in and out of his roughly.

"Always been yours, Pete." Patrick said dazed, he watched as Pete slicked himself up, before pulling his fingers out and lining himself up.

"Are you ready?" Pete asked his voice softer.

Patrick nodded "yes," he sighed breathlessly "fuck me Pete." 

With that Pete thrusted hard, bottoming out, he waiting a few seconds for Patrick to adjust to being filled, before he pulled out slightly before slamming back in.

Pete grabbed his wrists again pinning them against the pillow, as he thrusted roughly into Patrick, fucking the moans out of his pretty mouth, "I should've been the first, and only one to dominate you," Patrick loves this possesiveness, he always has, but being told he belongs to Pete, is so much more diffrent than anything else, "you were right, you've always been mine," his thrusts are becoming erratic, slamming into his prostate repeatedly, making Patrick squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back.

"Say it." Pete demanded and how could Patrick resist.

"Y-Yours."

"That's right baby," Pete's voice got softer, as he peppered soft kisses to his neck, "you're so perfect, we fit so well together." Pete said

Patrick grunted as another hard thrust hit his prostate, "we always did.".

"Fuck, you feel so good, could fuck your cute little ass forever, my ass now, -shit- gonna come, let me come in your ass.".

"Fuck, do it Pete, come in my ass, mark me, please, sir." Patrick almost screamed, and Pete wrapped a hand around Patrick's dick, jerking him off, until the came together with each others names in their lips.

Pete collapsed on top of Patrick sweaty and panting, before pulling out slowly, and plopping down beside him.

"Fuck, we should've done this a long time ago." Pete panted.

"Agreed." Patrick reminded.

Pete rolled over to spoon him, Patrick giggled, and struggled out of his grasp with no results, Pete was hanging on for life, "Pete, I'm all sticky and I smell like come." Patrick whined.

"You smell like my come, I like it." Pete smirked into his neck.

Patrick crinkled his nose, "you possesive freak." Patrick teased.

Pete gently bit down on his shoulder blade, "you love it, you have a possession kink don't you?" Pete asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Can we please get cleaned up?" Patrick asked and Pete sighed kissing his cheek, befor they both got out of the bed, and took a shower, Patrick offered to go home and come back in the morning with his list, but Pete wasn't having in, so they both fell asleep a tangled mess on limbs, and neither one has never been happier.

For the first time in month, Patrick didn't have nightmares.  
...

The first thing Patrick noticed as that he woke up to an empty bed. ('nothing new') He thought, but then he noticed he was not in his bed. Memories came flooding back.

The second thing he noticed was the smell of pancakes coming from down stairs, he got up, in nothing but his boxers and gathered his cloths from last night quickly dressing, he put his glasses back on, and followed the scent.

Pete was in sweatpants, and an AC/DC shirt, whistling happily as he made them both pancakes, he smile when he spotted Patrick.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, and Patrick sat down at the table, wincing as he did

"Fuck, my ass hurts." Patrick muttered.

"Sorry, guess I got a little to carried away," Pete actually blushed, it was the cutest thing Patrick's ever seen, "but, last night has been a life long dream of mine, so I regret nothing." He shrugged, putting three perfectly round pancakes on Patrick's plate.

They ate, in a comfortable silence, and they both cleaned the kitchen, then found themselves cuddling on the couch.

"We should talk about this." Patrick said sitting up.

Pete sighed, "you're probably right," he said, "okay, how about we write out everything we're into and everything we're not, and we'll negotiate on somethings." Pete suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but I need to change, so I'm gonna, head home, and make my list there." Patrick said, Pete tries not to look disappointed.

Then he remembers something, "what about your car?" Pete asked.

"Fuck, It must still be at the club." Patrick sighed, Pete slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his keys.

"Come one I'll take you." Pete offered, Patrick nods, and they walked out of the house.  
...

When Pete stops in the parking lot next to Patrick's car, he turns to the man.

"You're, okay with this right?" Pete asked insecurely.

Patrick did that adorable head tilting thing, "what do you mean?" He asked obliviously.

"With us?, with the way things are headed, you want this right?, you know I'd never try to force you into anything." Pete clarifies and Patrick almost laughs.

He kisses Pete instead.

It's slow, and tender, and Patrick places a gentle hand on Pete the side of Pete's stubbly face, rubbing his cheek bone with his thumb, before pressing their foreheads together "of course I wants this," Patrick tells him, "I would never have had sex with you if I didn't, okay?" Patrick replied, and Pete nods.

"I will call you tomorrow, I just think we both need sometime to thing about what this means, and sort out our stuff, and do this the right way." Patrick tells him pulling way.

"Why are you so perfect?" Pete asked tooling at him like he hung the moon or something, ('if he only knew the truth, it would destroy him.').

Patrick chuckled half heartedly, "I'm not perfect, believe me..., I'll call you tomorrow." Patrick got out of Pete's car before he could retaliate.

Patrick watched as Pete pulled out of the driveway, and drive off before fishing his keys out of his pants pocket, and got in his own car, and drove home to work on his lists.

This was going to be complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

When Patrick got home he allowed himself a mini freak freak out. He just had sex with his best friend of fifteen years, just after finding out that they are both on the opposite sides of the BDSM lifestyle, which, is a huge fucking cosmic coincidence.

What does this mean?..., are they boyfriends?..., or just fuck buddies?.

And if they are together together, are they going to tell everyone or just Joe and Andy?, and what if they have a fight, and it gets ugly and ruins the band, their friendship, and their relationship simultaneously?!. Patrick was not emotionally prepared for this.

After he calmed down a little he worked on his kink list, and his list of things he not into, then freaked out again, because how the hell are they going to make this work, without making their lives awkward as hell.  
...

Pete had called Marcus, and Dominic to come over, both men arrived at the same time, twenty minutes later.

"What did you do now Wentz?" Dominic asked when tbe two were seated on the couch, while Pete was pacing back and forth 

Pete glares, then sighs, "I had sex with Patrick last night." He told them, the both raised an eyebrow in concern, "we didn't scene or anything, just sex, but,".

"But what?" Marcus asked.

"But, I think he's going to sign, and become my submissive, but I need you guys help me not fuck it up." Pete said.

"Dude I don't think there is anything we can do for you." Dominic said seriously.

Pete groaned, "come on!".

"Look, you love him right?" Marcus asked.

Of course he does, anyone who thought otherwise was either blind or stupid.

"Of course I do." Pete replied.

"And he agreed to this right?" 

Pete sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "yes." Pete answeres.

"Then what's the problem?!, dude you worry too much." Dominic said "he slept with your dumbass, so clearly he feels the same, just sign the fucking contract, throw him over your shoulder and go to town." Dominic suggested making him laugh, he calmed down a bit.

"Okay, okay you guys are right, and I've known Trick for years, we know how to handle each other in bad days." He said a little more confidently.

"There ya go, now can we go?" Marcus asked, Pete rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Go." He said, and the two doms left,  and Pete made out the contract, the texted Patrick asking how he was doing. He replied that he was almost finished, and they could hang out of he wanted, but no sex, until they sign.

Pete was okay with that, he's gone years just hanging out with Patrick, but on the other hand he's just gotten a taste of what it could be, but he's sure he can behave.

Patrick arrived nearly an hour later, and it mid afternoon so, Pete suggests they go get something to eat.

"God yes I'm starving." Patrick said happily, taking Pete's hand, as they walked out to Pete's car.

They ended up at some little restaurant, where they were recognised by a few people, and signed autographs and took pictures, they ate, and discussd the album, before they decided to watch a movie. 

They were halfway through the movie, Pete can remember the name, or the plot, because he was to busy watching Patrick. Keeping his hands to himself was proving to be impossible, then he got a wicked idea.

Patrick said no sex, he said nothing about foreplay.

Pete looked around, they were in the very back, and the had the isle to themselves, without thinking he reached over and kissed Patrick's cheek, before he started to unbutton his pants.

Patrick jerked, and finally looked at Pete with wide eyes.

"Pete what are you doing!?" Patrick whisper yelled.

"Shh," Pete smirked, "you're not supposed to talk during a movie." Pete added, as his hand slipped passed Tricks boxers, and wrapping around his now half hard dick, taking it out and stroking lightly.

Patrick bit his lip to suppress a whimper, that caught in the back of his throat.

"Pete, we're going to get caught." Patrick whisperes.

Pete leans, into to kiss his neck, "not if you be quiet." He said into his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth gently biting down.

"Fuck." Patrick mumbled, quietly, and Pete continued to kiss and suck on his neck, whispering dirty things, in his ear as he jacked him off, in a movie theatre, how was this his life?.

He was so close to coming but then Pete squeezed the base of his cock, until the feeling faded.

"Don't come yet, wait until we get out to the car." Pete whispers.

"What about the movie?" Patrick asked, Pete scoffed.

"If you want to finish the movie instead of coming, that's fine with me." Pete replied, knowing that would work.

Patrick groans quietly, before tucking himself back into his jeans, fixing himself then he got up and grabbed Pete's hand, Pete was very proud of himself.

Patrick dragged them out to Pete car, and started kissing him desperately, "you son of a bitch," Patrick said inbetween kisses, "you planned the whole time." He accused.

Pete manages to unlock the door, and shoved Patrick into the backseat crawling on top of him, "damn right baby," he said, kissing him again, rubbing him through his jeans, "you're so beautiful, I just can't help myself." He said biting Patrick's bottom lip.

Patrick gasps, when Pete's cold hands slip under his shirt to play with his nipples, "Pete, don't talk like that." Patrick sighed arching up into the touches, "fuck.". 

Pete pulled Patrick's jeans down along with his underwear, "why not, its true." He replied then pulled his own down grinding his cock against Patrick's and the skin on skin alone was enough to make him come, "I love you Tricky." Pete says taking both of their erections in hand jerking them off together.

It was too much, Patrick felt like he might cry if he didn't come right fucking now, he was practically clinging to Pete at this point moaning, and whining shamelessly, "Pete, please." He sobs, and they're i swing again, this time it's slow and filled with everything they've ever wantedto say to each other 'I love you.'  'i have always loved you." "I need you." "Don't ever leave me.".

They came together, and this time felt diffrent, more intimate, and they were left if the back seat sticky, and panting.

"I love you too." Patrick said, Pete kissed his forehead.  
...

The next day they were both busy, but found some time, for Pete to come over with the contract.

They were both seated on the couch, discussing what they were and were not into, and were surprised that a lot of their likes, and dislikes matched up.

Refering to Pete as 'sir' or 'master' sounded hot to both of them, Patrick's always loved wearing collars, because he thinks they're pretty, and he feels safer with them on for some reason, but he only lets certain doms do it, if he really trusts them, plugs, blindfolds, ropes, chains, toys, and colors in place of a safeword.

Neither of them like daddy kinks; they think it's gross and creepy, Patrick had stated very firmly that he will not be wearing any skanky outfits, (but panties were okay), and gags were out of the question.

And they both agreed that any of the sexual domination stayed in the bedroom, or wherever they decided to fuck, but they could call scene as a que that one of them wanted to play, but Pete had made it very clear, that he wanted some power outside of the bedroom too, like picking his outfits, or where they decide to eat, Patrick hesitated, but eventually agreed.

"You sure about this?" Pete asked handing Patrick the pen, after he signed.

Patrick took it and smiled, "yes." He signed the contract and that was that, Pete pulled Patrick in for a quick kiss before taking his leave, he had also told him, to sit tight and wait for Pete to tell hi. When they would be playing, Patrick replied with a 'yes sir' and Pete smirked, before leaving Patrick alone to entertain himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual scene sorry if it sucks

Pete had texted Patrick telling him to come over asap.

he knew they were going to scene, and it was about time. It had been four days since they sighed the contract, and fucked that one time, and the handjob in the back of Pete's car, but it wasn't an official scene. Patrick was excited, and a little nervous, he and Pete went over some of the rules, and kink negotiations, but to actually be putting them in motion, after almost sixteen years of friendship, it felt like crossing a line, but they both wanted it, Patrick has been in love with Pete since he was sixteen years old, becoming his submissive is like a dream come true, so he waisted no time getting over to Pete's.

He knocked on the door and Pete answered almost immediately, he looked Patrick up and down, and smirked, "that was fast," He stated amused, "I hope you didn't run any stop signs." Pete joked, Patrick's cheeks filled up with red, and Pete offered his hand for Patrick to take, which he did, and was led into the house.

Being inside Pete's house was nothing new, he'd been there a thousand times, he's even already been fucked here, but this time felt diffrent. Pete's always been stricked about not letting anyone in his basement, now that Patrick thinks about it, he should've figured it out years ago, they stopped infront of the door, and Pete undid the padlocks, and Patrick was led downstairs where his suspicions were confirmed 

"I should've known the basement was your play room." Patrick said out loud, he turned around in time to see Pete at the top of the steps, locking the door, with a hungry look in his eyes.

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat, this was it, he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for whatever Pete has in mind.

He can't read Pete's mind when he's in his dom state, and that's kind of, unsettling to Patrick, because part of their whole dynamic, was that they always knew what the other was thinking, but now, here in this room, everything was diffrent, and he had no idea what full Dom Pete plans to do with him.

So he just stands there nervous and turned on, and he just waits for Pete's instructions.

He doesn't wait long, because as soon as Pete is only arms length away from him, he speaks to him, calmly, but sternly, "take of you're shirt, and kneel, keep your head, up, and your eyes forward, and your hands at your sides." Pete commanded, Patrick did so, quietly, pulling his shirt over his head, Pete holding his hand out for it, and taking it, then watched with amusement as Patrick submissivly sank to his knees on the back carpet.

Pete folded the shirt setting it off to the side, then circled Patrick slowly like a hungry predator stalking his pray. 

Patrick wanted to look at Pete, but he had told him to keep his eyes straight ahead, and he didn't want to get punished during their first real scene, Pete had disappeared somewhere behind him, and the room was eerily quiet. He took in his surroundings that were in his line of sight. So far just dark red walls, pitch black carpet, directly infron of him, was the stairs, and he could see nothing else.

He couldn't hold back the slight jump, when something was abruptly clasped around his neck, he heard Pete chuckle from behind him, his breath hitched when he realized Pete had just collared him. Pete gently ran his fingers through Patrick's hair before stepping infront of him again, with that same look on his face, "Patrick, I want you to look at me now," Pete said patiently as Patrick lifted his head, and eyes to meet Pete's, Pete's fingers traced over the leather collar, then managed to get two fingers underneath and pulled Patrick closer, nearly knocking him over.

"When you are wearing this, you will address me as 'sir' or 'master', and you don't speak unless spoken to, or I give you permission, understand?" Pete asked, Patrick licked his dry lips before nodding, "use your words Tricky." Pete said slowly.

"Yes sir" Patrick replied, his voice shaking a bit.

Pete smirked, he's wanted Patrick like this for so long, he's racking his brain, he has no idea exactly what he wants to do to him. Wait, yes he does!.

Pete let go of the collar, and let him steady himself back in position.

"Get up and take off the rest of your cloths, but keep looking forward." Pete demanded, watching intently as Patrick obeyed his orders.

Pete felt a thrill run through his body, when trick started to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down, his thighs, then he pulled off his black boxers, and Pete took in the sighed of his half hard dick.

"Get back on your knees, and suck me off, you may move your eyes and head now, but I want you to stay quiet, you can moan if you absolutely can't help it, and you can't come without permission either, understand?" Pete said.

"Yes sir." Patrick said getting on his knees.

"Good," Pete's eyes softened and he gently took Patrick's chin inbetween his thumb and pointer locking eyes, "you may speak if you need to tell me to stop, if it gets too much give me your color, and we'll stop, I will never punish you for wanting to stop if you feel like you can't handle it okay." That was Pete's real voice, breaking scene for a moment, and Patrick nodded.

"Yes, master." Patrick answered, and Pete went back into dom mode.

"What are you waiting for then." He said gesturing to himself, Patrick reminded himself to stay silent as he reached up, and indie Pete's belt, then slowly pulled down his zipper, and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled his cock out, it was roughly the same size as his own, but it was thicker, and he could feel his mouth begin to water, as he took it in his hand, and pumped his a few times until he was fully hard, Patrick leaned in to lick, up Pete's erection, before taking the tip in his mouth, he slowly took more into his mouth, until his nose was touching his pubic hair, he started a steady rhythm bobbing his head, taking him as far as he could deep throating him.

"Shit, Trick, I knew your mouth was made for taking cock." Pete groaned sliding his fingers in Patrick's hair, gripping tight, as he started to thrust his hips slowly.

Patrick swallowed his throat contracting around Pete's dick, making the other man moan, and babble above him.

"Fuck, you're so pretty like this," he told him and Patrick has always had a praise kink, "my pretty little whore, you're doing so good, gonna have to reward you, you want me to fuck you baby?" Pete asked pulling him off his dick, his face was red and his lips were swollen and his puples were blown with lust.

"Answer me, Tricky, do you want master to fuck you?" Pete asked again.

"Yes master, please fuck me sir." Patrick begged, and pete growled.

"Get on the bed, lay on your back." Pete instructed Patrick obeyed crawling on the black and red and black silk bedding, the bed was so soft, and a lot better than the floor.

He laid down on his back, and Pete crawled on top of him, and that's when Patrick noticed the chains hanging from the headboard, Pete secure each hand into the cuffs, Patrick pulled at them experimentally, they weren't budging.

Pete crawled off him, and added a spredder bar between his legs. "Give me your color Patrick." His dom said.

"Green sir." He answered, Pete nodded.

"I'm going to blind fold you, and if it gets to much tell me, and I'll stop." He told him.

"Yes sir, do whatever you want, just please fuck me master." Patrick begged.

Pete chuckled darkly "So desperate for me already, and I haven't even touched you yet." Pete teased, he secured a black blind fold over Patrick's eyes, and kissed him slowly, but passionately. 

Patrick wanted to touch pete, to see him, the sensory play was a suprise, but he trusts Pete, because, well it's Pete; he's not just his dom, he's his best friend.

His sense of touch, and hearing were heightened, he could hear Pete walking off in the distance, thrn he felt, Pete get back on the bed, between his spred legs, and the sound of a cap being open. He couldn't help, the sharp gasp, or the trust of hips, when he felt cold, wet fingers at his entrance, tightening around Pete's finger as it breached him, his breathing became erratic.

He felt Pete gently rubbing the inside of his thighs "shh- calm down Tricky," Pete said softly, "it's just me, just take a deep breath, you're doing so good for me." Pete said, and Patrick evened out his breathing, as Pete added a second finger.

"Color?" Pete asked.

"Green." Patrick replied, he's never been with a dom who checks more then once, but then he remembers this is Pete.

Soon a third finger was inside him, and Patrick was pulling against the binds, he could feel the collar against his Adams apple, as he leaned his head back against the pillows, letting out a soft sigh, every once in a while.

Soon the fingers were replaced with something bigger, and Patrick sucked in a breath.

"Patrick, breath." Pete's voice was right against his ear, and Patrick exhaled, as Pete pushed into him.

"Mmmh!" Patrick had to bite his lip, to keep from cursing, he could feel Pete on top of him, gripping his thighs as he leaned down to mouth at his jaw, nipping and licking as he made his way down his neck. He pulled out until only the head was inside his then slammed back in, setting a steady rhythm of thrusts, and Patrick could feel every thrust, ever ridge of Pete cock inside him, making his toes curl, his mouth fell open but no sound came out, he felt Pete's fingers wrapping around his throat, as he deepened his thrusts.

"God Trick, you have no idea, how long I've wanted you like this," Pete's voice was sounded gravely and breathless, "I've wanted you tied up, and underneath me, since you were sixteen years old, you're so good," Pete continued and patrick can feel the blindfold becoming damp, but he wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears, "such a good boy, so good for your master, you're mine and you always have been, my best friend, my soulmate, -mine-." Patrick was feeling over stimulated, between Pete's possesive dirty talk, his hand around his throat, and the dick inside him that keeps slamming into his prostate it was all too much, and he let out a loud, shameless moan.

"Does my good boy want to come?" Pete asked, there's less control in his voice now, he's close too, Patrick nods as much as he can with Pete's hand around his throat, "ask me nicely." 

Patrick's not even sure if his voice still works but he goes for it anyway, "M-master, may I come? -oh fuck- please,please,please." He asked his voice of high, and leaking with desperation, Pete finally wrapped his other hand around his aching cock, and began to jerk him off, in time with his trusts, "come for me Patrick." He comanded a d that was all Patrick needed before he was coming, hard over both of them, we swore he was stars behind the blind fold.

Watching Patrick come like that, was enough for Pete, his gave a few more hard thrusts, continuing to fuck him through his own orgasm until every drop of come was in his best friends ass, he let go of Patrick neck, and pulled out gently, watching as his come began to spill out of Patrick's ass, he took a finger and scooped up some of the come sliding it back in, pushing in and out, teasing his abused hole, Patrick was panting heavily, as he laid there loose and exhausted in his binds, as Pete played with his sensitive sore hole. "What does a good boy say, after getting fucked so good?" Pete asked

Patrick took a few deep breaths before answering, "thank you, master." Patrick's voice was quiet and distant, he was in subspace or at least close to it.

Pete removed the spredder bar first, then he removed the blind fold, and noticed Patrick's eyes were a little wet, and puffy like he'd been crying, he cupped his face and planted chaste kisses all over his face, "you did so good, so good for me baby, I'm really proud of you, you took it so well." Pete said inbetween kisses, then he finally unlocked his hands kissing each wrist.

"I'm gonna go draw you a bath okay baby, I'll be right back." Pete said kissing his lips, before retreating up the stares.

Patrick just laid there. Loose limbed, staring at the ceiling, his brain was all floaty, and it would take a while to come back down, but he felt happy, and he's never felt with way with anyone who wasn't Pete, he never wanted this to end, he wanted to belong to Pete forever, he felt, properly owned, cared for, loved, safe. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Pete returns with a soft warm blanket like he just threw it in the dryer really quick, and wrapped it around Patrick, carefully picking him up bridal style, and carried him up the stairs, to the bathroom, and into the bubble bath, which Patrick enjoyed, then he carried him back to his own bedroom, and laid him on the bed.

Pete went to remove the collar, "can we leave it on, just for a while longer?" Patrick asked, Pete looked confused by the request, but it made Patrick feel safe, "please master." He said so innocently batting to pretty golden eye lashed, how could Pete say no, he noddes, and crawled into the bed behind him, whispering praises, until the both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter, then the actual plot will be arriving.

Patrick stirred awake, the sun from the window in his eyes, he felt a heavy weight on top of him, and smiled, Pete was still asleep holding on to him like his life depended on it, Patrick manages to roll over in his grasp so he could face the sleeping man, he started tracing his finger in lazy patterns on his chest, until Pete's eye fluttered open.

"Good morning gorgeous." Pete said sleepily.

Patrick hummed in response, snuggling closer, hiding his face in his doms chest.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Pete asked randomly, and Patrick looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, incase he misheard.

"I want us to be a real couple, I love being your dom, but if I can't kiss you, touch you, and tell you I love you outside of the bedroom, I don't think I can take it." He said and Patrick's heart fluttered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Patrick replied.  
...

"Let's go shopping." Pete suggests randomly halfway through watching star wars episode 5.

Patrick looked at him in confusion, "for what?" Patrick asked.

Pete shrugged, "I want to get you a better collar." He said, like it was no big deal.

Except it was, it was a huge deal, and Patrick immediately perked up, begging to go now. Pete just laughed, and the two left, Patrick was practically bouncing in the passenger seat, he nearly jumped out of the car when they parked.

Pete led them to a small Bdsm shop inbetween Fye, and Starbucks.

They were greeted by a frendly dom woman who introduced herself as Becca, and told them that if the needed anything to as her, Pete had told Patrick to go look around and Pete started talking to the woman asking about something he's not sure what, because he wandered off.

Patrick's never been allowed to pick his own collar, always been told that was a doms job, to pick the collars for their pets, Pete doesn't treat him like a pet though, sure he likes to me called master, but Pete treats him like he's this precious thing, that can fit in the palm of his hands, and Patrick isn't use to that, not use to being treated like he's worth something.

He can decide, he sees a bunch he likes, all diffrent styles, and colors.

"Hard to pick huh?" He hears a sweet sounding feminine voice beside him, he smiles at the twenty something year old girl with soft features, and purple hair, that brings out her blue eyes.

"They're all so pretty, I can't pick." He replied.

"Hmm, it'll be you wearing it right?" She asked, he nods, she looks at him and hums in thought, then turned to the wall, and her eye's got comically big as she gasped, "this one!" She shows him a light blue leather collar, with dark blue rhinestones around it, with silver studs and it was gorgeous and Patrick loved it immediately.

"It's perfect." He said taking it loving it immediately, "thanks.., uh." 

"Ciara." She said.

"Patrick." He replied, then her eyes got wide, but before she could say anything Pete and Becca was approaching them.

"Did you find one baby?" Pete asked who was suddenly right next to him.

"This one." He showed Pete, he looked at it.

"I like it, brings out your eyes." He said in approval.

"Oh my God." Ciara finally blurted out catching their attention, "I'm such and idiot, how did I not recognize you," she said with a smiled, "you're Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz, from Fall out boy!" She said happily.

"Yes." Pete replied.

"Holy carp, I can't believe this, not only is Peterick real, but I share a lifestyle with them, OMG!" She nearly squealed.

They laughed at the cute little subs excitement.

"Yeah, but we kinda want to keep this part of our relationship a secret." Pete said, and her eyes widened.

"Of course you do, I would never, uh, I'm sorry, I just, big fan, I'm sorry." She rambled.

"Sweetheart," becca cut her off, "you're apologizing unnecessarily again." She told her, and the girl blushed, and got silent, "it's okay we'll work on that." She added petting her hair.

"Oh she's yours?" Pete asked, Becca smiled and nodded.

"Yup, so have you found what you're looking for?" She asked.

Patrick smiled and nodded, showing it to her. "good choice." She comments.

"Ciara helped me pick it out." Patrick said Ciara smiled proudly.

"That's because my girl has good taste." Becca said.

"We better get going," Pete said, "you hungry babe?" He asked, and Patrick nodded.

They paid and Becca told them that she was going on break, so they invited her and Ciara to eat with them.

They enjoyed the company of the two woman and exchanged numbers.

"We're kinda new in town, you gents wouldn't happen to know of any good clubs?" Becca asked, they both shared a look and smiled.

"Gypsy's." They said in unison.

The girls chuckled, "okay, we'll check it out." Becca said, before checking her phone and realising her break was over, they nod them farwell and parted ways.  
...

Pete and Patrick spent the next two days wrapped up in each other, exploring each others kinks, as well as finding new ones, but unfortunately it was time to hit the road again, and couldn't play as much as they want, because privacy would be limited on the bus.

They planned on telling Joe and Andy, but it was pretty obvious when the bus picked them both up at Pete's house, Pete smiling wide, while Patrick was blushing.

Their bus driver held his hand out for Joe to hand him the Hundred bucks he now owes him.

The two entered the bus hand in hand, Patrick got even redder, as the guys smirked at them.

"Finally." Andy commented.

"Shut up." Pete said, but it just made Andy laugh, because Pete's smile got bigger.

It wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be, Joe kept saying it's like nothing changed.

They made it to the venue, they were playing a small show tonight.  
...  
Patrick finishing getting ready when Pete walked into their dressing room, Patrick vould see him in the mirror, he was holding something behind his back, with that look in his eyes, 

"Pete," Patrick said slowly, "we have ten minutes before we have to go on." He told him as he turned around, Pete was suddenly very close.

"It won't take long baby, I just need you to put something on for me." Pete said innocently, "You agreed that I'd get a say in what you wear right?" He smirked, and Patrick mentally slapped himself.

That's when Pete showed him the bag, it was from Becca's store, he recognised the light pink bag.

"Pete what's in there?" Patrick asked nervously.

"Why don't you have a look." He handed the bag to Patrick who sighed and took it, looking inside his face got redder than ever, as he pulled out a pair of dark purple lacey panties, with a little skull in the middle of the tiny bow, it was his size, Patrick couldn't deny that he thought they were cute.

"Put them on." Pete ordered, and Patrick couldn't say no, he undid his belt, and jeans before pulling them down, along with his boxers he went to slip on the panties when Pete stopped him.

"Wait, I forgot, one last thing, turn around, and bend over." Pete tells him, Patrick stills momentarily, but does as he's told.

He can see everything through the mirror. Pete pulled out a bottle of lube, and a black plug, his breath hitched, when Pete coats two fingers with the lube, and pushes into him.

He's going slow on purpose, trying to get him hard then leave him like this, that sick bastard, but Patrick loves it. Pete's free hand is wrapped in his hair, while the other scissors him open, he leans down over Patrick to suck dark bruises on his neck, that he knows will last at least a week.

"You're gonna look so hot, performing with my marks all over you," Pete says against his neck, "everyone will know who you belong too.".

"Pete, please." Patrick is almost fully hard by the time Pete pulls out his fingers.

"After the show, we'll come back here, and I'll fuck you till you come, okay." Pete promises, as he lubes up the plug, and pressed it to Patrick opening.

"Color baby." He asks.

"Green." Patrick tells him.

Patrick moans louder than he means to when Pete pushes it inside of him, he can feel his hole stretching around it, as it enters him.

Pete helps him get the panties and his jeans on, and Patrick fixes his hair, and Pete places Patrick's fadora on his head before kissing his cheek.

They walked out hand in hand, Andy looked at both of them, and raised an eyebrow, Patrick tried to hide his face knowing they were staring at his hickies.

"You just could couldn't help yourself, could you Pete?" Joe asked amused.

Pete shrugged getting his bass ready, "he like it." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, shut up." Patrick hides his face in his hands.

The show begins and the crowed goes wild, Patrick knows a few fans notice his neck, because he swears he hears a girl scream 'Peterick' He can feel the plug inside him every time he moves, but he doesn't want to just stand in one spot the whole show, but he knows he's walking funny, he catches Pete's eye every once in a while, the bassist just smirks at him and winks, he should've known Pete would find something to assert his dominance, the possessive dom he his.

He nearly missed a note when he looks out into the crowed, somewhere around the third row, he swears he sees a familiar face, it makes his heart drop, and a sick feeling in his stomach, he takes a double take, and he was gone, he shakes it off, and continues to sing

He tells himself that it's just in his head, there is no way he could be here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't resist a smutty/fluffy chapter with foreshadowing of angst, but the angst is in fact coming so enjoy this.

The show went perfectly dispite the slight uncomfortableness in Patrick's ass, he laughs to himself as he thinks, that Pete had always been a pain in his ass.

"What's so funny?" Joe asks, when they get back stage, apparently he laughed out loud.

He shakes his head, "nothing." He replies, and gallows Pete to their dressing room.  
...

The moment they are alone Pete locks the door, and tells him to strip, and once again keep his eyes and head facing straight ahead , Patrick obeys, and waits for further instructions.

"Go back over to the mirror and bend over, just like before, legs spred.".

Patrick does as he's told, and watches Pete in the mirror, as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a familiar peice of blue leather, he approaches Patrick, and clasps the collar around his neck, the game has officially started.

"You remember the rules?" Pete asked him, as he slowly ran his hands over Patrick's back.

"Yes master, no talking unless spoken too, or I need to give you my color." Patrick replies.

"Good boy." Pete raises, leaning down to kiss down Patrick's spine then trailed the tip of his tongue back up to his neck, making Patrick shiver, "you've been so good today, letting me dress you up, and plug you." Pete says into his ear, fingers tracing the plug still in his ass. "Did you think about me fucking you the whole concert?" Pete asks Patrick nods, he smirks, "me too baby." He said, then the plug finally comes out, and Patrick whimpers at the loss, loving the feeling of being filled, he sees Pete undoing his jeans, and pulls his dick out, he teases Patrick's hole with the head for a bit before pushing in, the both groan as Pete bottoms out, Patrick's ass, pressed firmly against Pete's pelvis. 

"Ah fuck, I can't get over how good you feel." Pete said, as he started moving his hips, hitting that spot every time.

Soon Pete's fingers wrap around his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, but Pete hasn't said he can come yet so he waits.

"Come for me baby." Pete says, and that all Patrick needs, before he's coming all over the dressing room floor, Pete coming on his ass.

Pete pulls out, and they help each other get dressed, and cleaned up, Pete put the collar back in his jacket pocket, and he and Patrick were cuddling on the couch.

"Fuck, that was awesome." Pete said burying his face in Patrick's neck.

"Yeah." Patrick replied happily.

"So, what had you laughing so hard earlier?" Pete asked, and Patrick couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his face.

"Well I was thinking about how, I couldn't believe you actually made me preform half hard with a plug in my ass," Patrick began, "and then I thought, 'well Pete's always been the pain in my ass.'" He told him.

Pete was quiet for a solid five seconds, then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my God that's great!" Pete laughed, "I'm tweeting that." Pete said getting up to look for his phone.

"No you are not." Patrick whinnes trying to get the phone from Pete.

"Try and get it shorty." Pete teased holding his arm up and watching as Patrick tried to jump for the phone.

"Peeete!" Patrick complains, and bats his eyes at the older man, and Patrick is to adorable for Pete to say no too half the time.

"Fine, I won't tweet it." Pete caves putting the phone in his back pocket.

"Thank you." Patrick says kissing his cheek.

"I think I have you too spoiled, I think I'm might have to start punishing you every once in a while." Pete says, and Patrick just smirks.

"You need to actually have a reason, and I'm determined not to give you one." He winks.

"We'll see, about that." Pete says groping his ass, making him moan softly.

Then someone was banging on their door, "hey if you guys are fucking again hurry it up, we got meet and greets." Joe said.

Pete smirks, and stands on the couch.

"Pete what are you doing?" Patrick asks amused, as Pete puts his finger to his lips and shushed him, he then starts jumping on the couch to make it squeak.

"Oh, yeah, Patrick!" He fake moans, and Patrick has to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Right there Pete!" Patrick exclaims and the hear Joe mutter something about 'little shits' and hear him walk away.

Pete jumps off the couch and fist bumps his boyfriend and they walk out of the dressing room, Pete has his arm over Patrick's shoulder, and Joe just shakes his head.

They meet the fans, and they ask if the rumors about Peterick were true, and the figures why not, and confirmed them.

Pete and Patrick were sitting close and whispering to each other giggling like school girls, and at one point Patrick kissed Pete on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute, I think I'm gonna barf." Joe says.

"Don't hate, just cause you're not getting laid on a daily basis." Patrick says and Joe has a look somewhere between suprised and offended.

The rest of the meet and greets goes off without a hitch, but she while time Patrick could feel eyes on him, but anytime he'd look around they would be gone, a shiver went down his spine, he needed to get a grip, it's just a self sabotage he tells himself, he's in a good place right now, has this amazing thing with the man he loves, it's just his mind looking for excuses.

He feels Pete interlock their fingers, he smiles at Pete, and wonders how he got so lucky.

"Come one we gotta get back to the hotel." Pete tells, him and they all make their way back to the bus.  
...

Pete and Patrick were cuddling on the couch while the bus took them to the hotel, Patrick kept staring out of the window, he swears that car has been behind them for a while, he shakes the thoughts from his head and snuggles closer to Pete.

Patrick falls face first into the bed the moment they enter the room.

"I'm dead, I have died, and now am dead." He groans into the pillow,  and Pete laughs at him, and his over dramaticness. 

"You're adorable when you get all dramatic." Pete said laying down next to him, they cuddled for a while before Pete manages to convince him to take a shower before go into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to wr0ngsideofreality. For all of the positive feedback and support, I've never made it this far on a fic before, and I'm proud of how this is turning out, so here is some smut and angst for you, thank you, don't let anyone dull your sparkle.

Patrick was the first one to wake up, he usually is, cause Pete can pretty much sleep through anything, he hears a light tapping at the door, and gently squirms himself out of Pete's grasp careful not to wake him up.

When Patrick opens the door, there is no one there, he looks down the empty hall in confusion, but when he looks down, there is a little white envelope at his feet, he picks it up and opens it, written on a piece of paper was a note that read.

'I enjoyed the show last night, did you see me?, I know you did princess, does your bass player fuck you like I do?' 

Patrick felt sick, he knew he didn't imagine it, but why would he just come for him now?, he looks over at the bed to see if Pete was still asleep, he was, he rips up the letter several diffrent ways, and tosses the pieces in the trash bin. Running his fingers through his hair, he considers his options, he can either ignore him and hope he loses intrest. He could tell Pete and risk losing him, because then he'll see how damaged and used he really is. Or he can go to the police, and risk the whole world finding out about what happened to him which would bring negative attention to the band, not to mention his and Pete's relationship, so he chooses option one, and crawls back into bed with Pete.  
...  
A whole week had passed since receiving the letter. Patrick still opted not to tell anyone, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to, himself, the band, or his and Pete's relationship.

Pete however, can tell there is something bothering him.

He knows Patrick to well, they can practically read each others mind, except when Patrick is in subspace, but that's not the point.

Once they got to their next show Pete corners him, in the long, surprisingly empty hallway.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Pete asks abruptly, and Patrick's eyes widen, what could've made him think that?.

"What?, no, if course not." Patrick said cupping Pete's face, and kissing him sweetly, "what brought this on?" He asked.

The dom hesitated for a moment, "you've just, been acting strange, since, the start of tour, and I thought, that maybe it was me." Pete shrugged.

And Patrick realised, he has been pretty jumpy since he found the letter, and he can see how Pete could think that, he's flinched a few times, before melting into the other mans touches, he didn't mean for Pete to get so insecure, he loves him, and loves submitting to him.

"Pete, I'm sorry I made you feel, that way, but it's not you I promise, and I am not having second thoughts, you're it for me," Patrick tells him, but Pete still doesn't look convinced Patrick take it up a notch and spins them around gently pressing Pete againstthe wall, looked both ways to make sure the hall was completely empty, he.

"What are you-"

Pete didn't finish his question, because Patrick pressed his lips to Pete's kissing him with everything he had. Pete returned the kids eagerly, grabbing Patrick by his hips, and pulling him close, slipping his tongue in Patrick's mouth.

Soon Patrick pulled away, with a wicked, grin.

"What are you up to?" Pete asked suspiciously, Patrick just bit his lip, and sunk to his knees kneeling in front of Pete.

"I want to show you, how much I love you, master." Patrick said innocently, and Pete let out a soft chuckle, before reaching out to pet Patrick hair gently.

"Okay then, continue baby, make it good, for your master, and I'll reward you later." He told him.

"Yes sir."

Pete loves this side of Patrick, the submissive side, ready to please, and obey, but they never discussed dom worship, he's not sure if Patrick has done it before or not, but he sure is good at it.

Patrick runs his hands up to Pete's hips, looking him straight in the eyes as he began to undo Pete's pants. Pulling them down just enough to take Pete's cock out, and stroke him slowly, Pete let his head fall back, as he continued to pet Patrick's hair.

"I love your cock Pete," Patrick said swiping his thumb over the head, which was leaking with precum already hard, "it's so big, and thick, and it feels so good, inside I me, where it belongs." Patrick took the head in his mouth, and slowly sunk down further, drawing sharp gasps out of Pete, and Patrick felt pride rush over him, knowing he's making Pete feel so good, this is his job, to please his dom, and make him feel good, he wishes they could be more open about this part of their relationship, he wants the world to know that Pete Wentz owns his mind, body and soul, but unfortunately it's not socially accepted, and that's a shame, because in Patrick's opinion it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Pete's getting close he knows it, he's got one hand fisted right in Patrick's hair, the other on his shoulder.

"Fuck, make me come baby, make me come in your mouth." Pete moaned, and Patrick hummed around Pete's erection, and bobbed his head faster, sucking harder, until Pete jerked his hips, and came down Patrick's throat, and Patrick swallowed every bit of it.

It took a moment for Pete to come down from his high, he fixed himself back into his jeans, he looked down at Patrick and smiled pulling him up, for a slow sweet kiss.

"Do you feel better?" Patrick asked.

Pete chuckled and kissed him again, hugging him. "Yes, you're so good to me." Pete praised.

"Hey, fuckwads, we gotta show to do." Joe 'the cock block' Trohman said rounding the corner.

"Alright, you ready?" Pete asked Patrick nodded and took his hand "Later your ass is mine." Pete whispered, to him.

Patrick smirked "I thought my ass was always yours." Patrick replied.

Pete hmmed, in approval, giving his ass a good slap, before grabbing his bass "damn right it is." Pete replied.

Joe and Andy just rolled their eyes.

All four of them took their places on the stage, and when the lights came on, they started with centuries, and the whole show went perfectly.  
...  
He watched from the crowed. Watching his boy, dance, and strut around the huge stage, he felt a strong sense of jealousy; when that bassist shot his boy a wink, and stood too close.

If he was gonna get his boy back, something had to be done about that bassist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter just to get the plot moving a bit and to introduce the bad guy, it a flashback sequence back in soul punk days and Patrick finding his way into this lifestyle, then meeting his stalker

"Thank you all, goodnight!"

Patrick ran backstage and accepted the bottle of water from his tech guy, and friend Jeremy.

"You killed it out there Stumps!" Jeremy exclaimed, Patrick laughed taking a dip of water to hydrate his dry throat, before answering.

"Thank Jer, I gotta say, I didn't ever think I'd enjoy going solo, but it's not that bad." Patrick shrugged. "Just, to bad its over." Tonight was the last night of the soul punk tour, but Patrick was glad to be going back home, and sleep in his own bed.  
...  
After being settled in back time a week later, Jeremy texted and asked if he wanted to hang out at some club with him.

Patrick hesitated, because he's not sure if he means a regular club, or one of those clubs.

Jeremy had explained to Patrick that he is into BDSM, Patrick doesn't understand it enough to judge it, but all he knows is that Jeremy is a sub, and he's been trying to get Patrick to go for a while, Patrick would be lying of he said he hasn't thought about it.  
...  
He agrees, they go to a club called Vipors, and it's awkward as hell, he pretty much fallowed Jeremy around the entire time.

"Patrick, you gotta loosen up man, just talk to someone, and see what happens." Jeremy tells him.

Patrick looks at him like a lost puppy, "I, I I'm not sure what to do." Patrick replies, he knew this was a bad idea, he should just go home.

"Hey, you don't have too," Jeremy tells him. "It's just, ever since I told you about me, you asked a lot of questions, like you wanted to give it a try or something." He shrugged.

"I do, I just. I'm shy, and awkward." Patrick sighed.

"Yeah, but you're also a total babe, so you'll be fine." Jeremy tells him, Patrick actually smiles at this, "okay, here's what we are going to do, I'm gonna be your wing man." Jeremy offers.

"Wing man." Patrick laughs.

"Yeah man, it'll be fine, I know almost everyone here." Jeremy tells him.

Patrick agrees, and goes to one of the private rooms, with a man who is much taller and much more muscular than him, but yet, strangely gentle, Patrick liked his hands, they were big, and felt good when they held him down.  
...  
Patrick went back, again, and again, after that, he found himself with a diffrent dom almost every night, he loved the feeling of being denominated, and he wonders how he never seen it before, it's been almost a year, and he's not sure he can go back to the way he was, because he realises that this is the real him. 

Patrick likes just sleeping around, it made him feel sexy, and reckless, which was something he's never been.

Then he met, him.

Patrick was at Vipors, he went without Jeremy tonight, something he's done before now that he is comfortable with his lifestyle.

He was at the bar getting a drink when he met him, he was sitting beside him.

He was older than Patrick, probably early forties, with thin, combed back brunette hair, and a gotee, with dark brown eyes, he was taller than Patrick and roughly the same build, a little thinner, but the way he held himself, and wore his suite, everything about this man screamed Dom, and he was attractive enough, and he kept looking over at Patrick, like he was intrested, so he smiles at him.

"Forgive me for staring..., but you have got to be the prettiest thing I've ever seen." The man says, and Patrick can feel his face heating up, still not use to getting complaints, even since he lost the weight.

"Um, thanks." Patrick says shyly.

"I think I've seen you around here before, what's your name sweetheart?" He asked

"Patrick." He replies.

"Ian." The man introduces, and they started talking, and getting a little closer, and soon, Patrick felt Ian's hand on the inside of his thigh, which is a real turn on for him, he bites his lip.

"Maybe we should get out of here." He suggests.

Patrick has never went home with anyone before, but Ian feels different, and he's telling him all kinds of things he wants to do to him, and Patrick finds himself agreeing.

If he knew what he knew now, he never would've gone home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how I picture Ian Google Robert Knepper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize now..., I am SO sorry.

Pete still thinks there's something up with Patrick, he just can't figure out what, the fact that Patrick thinks he cant tell him, bothers him the most, he says it's not him, but if he's not talking about ot, what else is he suppose to think?.

But he knows Patrick better than anyone, and pushing him will just set them back, so he's patient and he watched him.

He started to notice the way he looks over his shoulder, or take a double take at the ground or any group of people, or how he would tense up whenever someone would knock at their hotel door, but then relax when they opened it, like he was expecting it to be someone else, but it never was.

They were so busy, with concerts, interviews, and meet and greets, that they barley had anytime alone anymore, and are both too tired, by the time they got back to the hotels, and Pete hates it, he had to stop himself from just dragging Patrick off somewhere and that sucks, he wants him so bad, needs him, and Patrick feels the same, but they have to be careful in public, which is why they are so glad that they have only a week left of tour, Pete has so many games they can play once they are home, he want to keep Patrick in the playroom for days, and just bury himself in him, only a week, he tells himself.

They've been on this stupid bus for hours, and Patrick is getting bored, Pete is playing some video game with Joe, so he's just sitting on the couch, looking at his phone, he checks his twitter, and texts Ciara for a bit, until he got a message from an unknown number it was a picture message and he hesitated, before clicking on it.

He nearly drops his phone when he sees it a picture of the back of their bus, he knows it's him, he looks out the window, but sees no one there, he quickly deletes the message.

They stopped at a truck stop to stretch their legs, and fuel up, and Joe could smoke. Patrick, goes into the restroom, while Pete looks for snacks inside the little convince store.

Patrick's phone starts ringing, before he walks out, it's from the same number, he ignores it, and begings to wash his hands, it goes off again, and again, until he is forced to turn it off.

He starts crying before he can stop himself, it was getting worse, and he knows he should probably tell Pete, or the police, because he knows how dangerous Ian can be when he's mad, he just can't understand why him, and why now, it's been years, why is he doing this now?, he just wants him to go away, just thinking about him makes him feel dirty, and he hates it, he pulls himself together before walking out, and getting back on the bus.  
...

Patrick's jumpiness, and weirdness has gotten worse since they arrived at the hotel, it was still fairly early, one eight o'clock and Pete asked if he wanted to go down to the dining hall with Joe and Andy to get something to eat, and he just said he wasn't hungry, and kept glancing out the window, and Pete had enough.

"What the fuck is going on with you Trick?!" He asked, raising his voice a little bit meaning to.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry." Patrick lies.

"You're a terrible liar Patrick, you've been acting strange, and I've let it go, but something is obviously bothering you, and I don't understand why you don't just tell me." Pete says frustrated, Patrick doesn't meet his eye. "Is it someone else?" 

Patrick's whips his head it Pete's direction so fast he thinks he might get whiplash, "oh my God Pete, no." He says, obviously offended by the accusation.

"Then what is it?, you keep looking over your shoulder, and you check your phone or ignore it completely, and you flinch when I touch you, what else am I suppose to think?!" Pete exclaims.

"Pete I may let you call me a slut, but I'm not actually a fucking slut." Patrick grits out.

Pete rolls his eyes "I didn't say you were, Trick, I'm just trying understand." Pete said.

"There's nothing to understand Pete, I'm fine, we're fine." Patrick groaned.

"There you go, fucking lying again!" Pete had to take a deep breath to calm down "just tell me what is wrong so I can fix it." His tone a little softer now.

"I can't!" Patrick all but screams, and Pete is taken back by the out burst.

"Why the fuck not!" He tells back.

Patrick knows he's being ridiculous and now should be the time to tell the truth. "You'd never look at me the same." He whispers.

Pete still heard him though, and gently puts a hand on his shoulder "What are you talking about?" He asks knowing for sure now that something as wrong.

"Just let it go Pete," Patrick's voice brakes and so does Pete's heart, because he's still not telling him what's hurting him so much. "Please.".

He's had enough, and needs to walk away before he says something he can take back. "Fine, I guess call me when you actually want me then." He snaps, and heads for the door.

"Pete wait." It's too late he's already gone.

The door slams and Patrick sits on the bed with his head in his hands, and let's out a sob, "you fucking bastard, I hate you." He hopes that son of a bitch is close enough to hear him.

Pete storms out of the hotel, and ignored Joe and Andy when they ask what's wrong.

Joe texted Patrick asking what was, up and he just said, they had an argument and needed to clear their heads.  
...

Pete is just walking aimlessly, thinking about everything.

What could be so bad, that Patrick thinks Pete wouldn't want him if he knew, whatever it was he didn't want him to know.

His mind comes up with a thousand diffrent possibilities, ranging from, leaked homemade porn, to secretly an alien or some shit.

Pete doesn't care, of course, he loves Patrick, and he could literally be a serial killer and Pete would help him hide the bodies.

He thinks that would make Patrick laugh, maybe he should've said that instead of storming out.

He sighs and stops in the middle of the road, "I'm such an idiot" he said out loud, he loves Patrick with all of his heart, and he's finally got him after all these years of dreaming, so he shouldn't let one stupid argument ruin everything, so he turns around, to head back to the hotel and dramatically profess his love to the man, before he notices a black car speeding towards him, he quickly retreats back to the side walk, and is about to start cursing.

Before he gets a chance to do anything the car jumps the curve and it headed straight for him, but before he could react, he is blinded by bright lights, and feels a strange pressure take over his body and everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about yesterday, I'll apologize for this chapter as well..., also trigger warning, Patrick is gonna tell his story.

Patrick can't breath, it hurts, everything hurts, and all he can do is wheeze, the only thing keeping him standing his his vice grip on Andy's shirt collar, Joe is talking to him, probably trying to tell him to breath, but all he hears is his heart pounding in his ears. They're at the hospital, a few hours after Pete left two cops showed up, and said there was an accident and that Pete was at the hospital and they rushed right over.

Patrick was fine until the doctor said, that he was involved in a hit and run, the cops said that all the witnesses they talked to said, that the car came at him in such a way that it couldn't have been an accident, and Patrick knows immediately who the driver was, and he can't, fucking breath!.

His hearing returned and he can hear Joe's voice, but it sound like he's underwater, and all he hears is 'breath', and 'he's okay' and he's afraid to let go of Andy, because he thinks that he might fall apart if he doesn't hold on to something, this is his fault, Pete is hurt and it all because of him, because he is too afraid of accepting what happened to him, and what was happening now, and he's cold, so cold, and he wants Pete to hold him and make him warm again, but he can't because he's in emergency surgery, because of him.

He finally calms down and they are sitting in the waiting room Patrick's leg is shaking and he's biting his nails.

"Hey," he looks over at Joe who was sitting to his left, "relax he'll be fine." Joe tells him.

"But it's been an hour, and no one has come out yet." Patrick says anxiously.

"That's a good thing, that means he's still in surgery, which means he's still alive." Andy assures him, and Patrick focuses on that.

It's not until fifteen minutes later the doctor comes out, and tells them that Pete is okay, and managed to make out of this with only a broken arm, but he is awake and responsive if they wanted to go see him, and Patrick can breath again, and practically runs to Pete's room.

He stops in the doorway not sure if Pete even wants to see him after their fight.

Pete smiles at him, "are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come here, and kiss me?" He asked,

Patrick rushes over, and kisses his lips.

"I thought, I lost you babe," Patrick says he's peppering kisses all over Pete's face where there are scratches from hitting the pavement, "I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry, this all my fault, I'm sorry." He's kisses his lips again, and Pete chuckles.

"I should get hurt more often if this is how affectionate you're gonna be." He jokes.

Patrick pulls away and glares at him "That's not funny, Peter!" He says, slapping his good arm.

Pete takes Patrick's hand, with his good one, and kisses his knuckles "I know baby, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that." Pete says.

"You have nothing apologize for, this is on me." Patrick sighs, "let's get you home, and, and I'll explain everything." Patrick says.

Pete take a moment for his brain to catch up, but nods.  
...  
Pete is released and they cancelled the rest of the tour and made sure everyone got their money back, the fans were disappointed, but very understanding, and were just worried about Pete.

They relaxed a few days at home, and Pete finally reminded Patrick, that he promised him an explanation.

Patrick sighed, and wanted to come up with a diffrent excuse, but this has gone on too long, and Pete had already been hurt.

"Sit down." Patrick says, patting the empty spot on the couch, Pete does and he waits for Patrick to start explaining. "When I was on my solo tour, my tech guy Jeremy told me he was into BDSM, and that's how I got introduced to it, he took me to a club called Vipors." Patrick explained.

Pete was afraid of that, but said nothing.

"I started subbing there a lot, and never considered actually going home, or getting involved in an actual relationship with any doms there..., until I met a man named Ian hunter." He cringed saying the bastards name out loud "and it started out, perfect, he was great, he was sweet, funny, and treated me like I was special." 

Pete knows how this story goes, "so what changed?" Pete asked, and he could see the tears in Patrick's eyes.

"He lost his job, and started drinking too much, he said I could make him money of I started using my mouth for things other than singing." Pete felt sick to his stomach but let's Patrick continue, "so he started letting his friends, who he owed money to have a go at me, told them I liked it rough, but they didn't know anything about Bdsm, didn't know how to make the hurt feel good, so it was just, pain." Pete felt tears fall out of his own eyes, he quickly wiped them away before Patrick seen them, he had to be strong for him, now more than ever.

"And if I, oh God." he took a deep shaky breath, but the tears won, "if I refused he'd beat me, and he'd let them beat me too, and he'd still let them fuck me." He was straight up sobbing now, and hiding his face with his hands in his lap, and Pete very carefully wrapped his good arm around him, rocking back and forth, shushing him, "I told him to stop Pete, but I should've fought back, should've made them stop, but I was too weak." He was now clinging to Pete's chest.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay." Pete says kissing his hair, and rubbing his back.

"It wasn't until you sent out that email asking if the band wanted to get back together, that I got away, I had moved in with him so I had nowhere to go, finally I got a new place, and we started making save rock and roll, and I completely forgot about him, I still went to clubs, and subbed, I switched to Jinx, but things weren't all that diffrent from Vipors and a lot of his friends went there, and then I went to Gypsy's and they fixed me, some of the doms there specialize in healing broken subs, they got me healthy enough, until I found you there, and it was fate." He said "I didn't tell you, because I was afraid of what you'd think of me." He said shyly.

Pete felt a lot of things, angry, disgusted, hateful, none of that was pointed at Patrick, if course not, but that son of a bitch, who did this to him. How can anyone claim to be a dom, and then turn around and hurt someone they are suppose to take care of. What a lot of new doms don't understand is that it is not about them, having someone willing to give you all of their control is a beautiful thing that must be cherished and used responsibly,  and it's sad that some people just use it as an excuse to hurt people, and it's what gives the s&m community a bad name.

"Baby you know none of that was your fault, okay, this guy fucking raped and abused you, because he's a fucking asshole, not because you made him or anything, you know that right?" Pete asked.

"Of course I do, I wasn't the only one, after the first time he hit me, and ment it, I started talking to some other subs at Vipers, and they shared their experiences with him, apparently the guy likes knives." Patrick said.

"Patrick, you know he have to tell to police right?" Pete said keeping his voice soft and steady, Patrick wipes away his tears, with his sleeve, and nods.

"Everybody's gonna know." He whimpered out, and Pete reached out to stroke his face gently.

"I know baby, I'll protect you, I promise." Pete said pulling him to his chest, letting him cry into his shirt.

Pete was gonna make sure that son of a bitch gets what's coming to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is any good or not, I wrote it at like three in the morning, and made some edits, idk.

After they talked to the police, who were not surprisingly unhelpful, but agreed to look into it, they called Joe and Andy to come over, because Patrick wants them to hear it from him first.

They arrived and Patrick told his story once again, but he was able to keep it together this time, leaving out the really graphic parts, but they understood, and Pete held his hand the whole time, Joe and Andy were quiet, once he finished and the tension in the room was so thick I was almost suffocating.

"Jesus guys, say something." Patrick said hating the tension.

It was Joe who spoke first, "so..., um, you two, are like, dom/sub as well?" He asks and Patrick is afraid that they will judge them or disapprove or something.

"Yes, Patrick is my Submissive, as well as the love of my life, and I know its hard for people to understand, but there is nothing wrong with our lifestyle." Pete said.

"We're not judging, what you guys do behind closed doors is your business." Andy told them, and Joe nodded, the calmed down a little.

"So, what did the police have to say?" Joe asked, and Pete rolled his eyes.

"They said, we just had to wait," Pete said irritability, "but they don't think that there will be much of a case, considering, our 'lifestyle' they think if we go to court they'll just say that Patrick brought it on himself, which is shitty." Pete was getting more frustrated, someone hurt his boy and he couldn't do anything about it, and no one wanted to help.

"Well whatever you guys need, we're here for you." Andy said, and Joe agreed, they smiled at their friends, and told them that just needed to be alone, they understood, and left to do their own thing.

"You need anything baby?" Pete asked.

Patrick sighed, "a nap." He replied, Pete nodded and kissed his temple, and they went and laid down together.

Pete watched Patrick sleep, just to make sure, he would be okay.  
...  
after two weeks, of being told to 'sit tight' and both of them receiving threatening texts from this creep, Pete had enough.

Patrick had gone to spend the day with Ciara, the female sub has become a good friend of his, so Pete had him out of the way so he can go about with his plan, shooting Joe a quick text, he arrived with Andy in tow.

"I didn't expect Andy, but okay." Pete says grabbing his leather jacket.

"Where is Patrick?" Andy asked, as they fallowed Pete out to his car.

"He's spending the day with his sub friend." He replied.

The three of them got into the car, Joe was in the back seat.

"Dude, why are there panties in your car?" Joe asked holding up a pair of hot pink lace panties.

"Those are Patrick's." Pete smirked Joe dropped them and wiped his hands on the back of Andy's seat.

"Bad, bad images in my head." Joe cursed.

Pete chuckled and drive off.

"What are we doing?" Andy asked as they pulled up the club, it was a large building with a sigh of a snake the read Vipors in neon green.

"The cops aren't gonna help, so I'm gonna find this creep myself." Pete said, in a tone neither one of them have heard before.

"Pete," Andy said in warning

"If you wanna bail, that's fine, but I'm gonna do it anyway, so you can either help me or wait in the car." Pete tells him.

The two exchange a thoughtful look, and all three of them walked inside.  
...  
It was lit by blacklight , and smelled of smoke and sex.

Joe and Andy felt very out of place, it was not hard to distinguish between the doms, and the subs, Pete's whole demeanour changed as well, his face was stone cold and unreadable and it put them on the edge.

"So, do you really think he's here?" Joe asked looking around it felt like people were staring at them.

"No, I don't, but someone here has to know something." 

They went up to the bar,  the bartender was a forty something year old biker looking guy.

"What can I get for you boys?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Pete tells him.

The man just scoffs, "ain't we all." Pete rolls his eyes at this.

"Someone specific, his name is Ian Hunter."

The guy got quiet.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Andy asked, Pete shot him a look, that said to be quiet.

"I'll tell you what I tell everyone who come here looking for Ian," he said "I haven't seen the fucker since the last time I had to throw him out?" 

"And how long ago was that?" Pete asked.

"'Bout a month or two ago." He told him. 

"That around the time all this started." Pete said to the guys, then turned around to the man. "Do you have any idea where I can find him?".

The guy smirked, and scoffed, "you as a lot of questions." He said in a tone that told Pete he wasn't answering anymore.

"Right, okay, thanks." Pete said, and they went to leave, but when they got to the door, two doms much taller then all of them, were blocking their way.

"I know you," The blonde haired one said to Pete "you're one of those, Gypsy doms right, the ones who have been stealing all of our business." He said and Pete scoffed.

"They come to us, now please move." Pete said, not having time for these games.

"Wait a minute," douche bag's brunette friend said. "You're Ian's boys new daddy, I thought I recognized you, seen y'all on tv." 

"Shut your fucking mouth." Pete gritted out balling his fists up.

"Yeah, you know he let me have a turn once," if looks could kill this dude was dead twice, by the glare Pete was giving him, "he's a screamer." The asshole said and that was it, Pete lunged himself forward knocking him down and swinging his fists.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" 

Andy and Joe jumped in, Andy kept the guy's friend from jumping in while Joe tried to pull Pete off of the guy, even though Joe kinda wanted to see Pete Jill him, after knowing what he did to Patrick.

Before long people started to gather around, and the bouncers arrived and threw, Pete, Joe, and Andy out. Pete who was still posses and enraged he started punching the wall bruising thd knuckles on his how healed hand.

Andy went over to make him stop, and he fought back of course, but Andy was stronger, "Pete, calm down this isn't fucking helping." Andy told him, his voice was steady and even, yet, very stern (' He would make a good dom') Pete thinks for a second.

Taking a deep breath and pacing around in circles, he realises that Andy is right, if he wants to find this creep, he needs a clear head, for Patrick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo whoo I'm not dead. Sorry it took so long, a lot of fucked up shit has happened in my personal life, but I'm back now, and we are almost at the end, sorry if this chapter sucks, I just really need to finish this story, enjoy ;)

Pete never told Patrick about his little adventure to Vipors, and made Joe and Andy swear not to tell him either, it would just stress him out even more, and apparently someone over heard their conversation with the police and now it's all over the internet, and Pete has been trying his best to keep it from Patrick, but there is only so much he can do.

Pete came home from the store, and found Patrick sobbing on the couch.

"Babe; what's wrong?" Pete asked rushing over to him, he was too upset to say words, so he just handed Pete his phone, it was open on Twitter. It was a link to an online article about Patrick and his stalker, as well as the type of relationship he and Pete has.

'What a freak'

'He brought it on himself'

'It's always the quiet ones'

Pete almost threw the phone, but instead he turned it off and stuck it in his own pocket.

He held Patrick tight and let him sob in his chest.

"Don't listen to them baby, they can never understand," he told him "I'm gonna go back to the police station tomorrow." Pete tells him, Patrick just nods, and they get ready for bed.  
...

The next day, Pete woke up before Patrick. Deciding to let him sleep; he got dressed, and went to the police station to possibly harrass someone into helping, making sure to leave Patrick's phone there incase he needs to get a hold of him.

Pete stormed in and was greeted by the same old fat cop he was last time.

"I thought I said for you to wait till we contacted you." He told him, but Pete was having none of it.

"Yeah, well no offence, but fuck you." Pete said, the old man was taken by suprise, "I thought we told you we wanted to keep this quiet." Pete added, with a glare, showing him the tweets on 

"I haven't told anyone who didn't need to know, but I'm not responsible for anyone who over hears." 

Pete heard a little voice in his head, the sounded suspiciously like Patrick; telling him to step away, before he did something that would make the situation worse. 

"I want someone else on the case, is there anyone else I can talk too?" Pete asked slowly, but anger still present in his voice.

The old man was about to reply, when a younger officer; closer to Pete's age, approached them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, this asshole was put on my case, and he's done nothing, but make it worse!" Pete exclaimed.

The younger officer nodded, "okay, let's talk somewhere private." He suggested, Pete nodded and fallowed him, into an office.

"Please have a seat." He said 

"Sorry for causing a scene." Pete said.

"No problem, I've been looking for reasons to get O'Brien fired for months." He said, Pete chuckled. "I'm officer Daniels,  how can I help you." He asked

Pete bagan to explain everything, even mentioned the Vipor incident, and Daniels listened intently taking notes.

"Okay, well to be honest this is not the first time, we've had someone come in filing a report on Ian Hunter." Daniels told him and Pete's use dropped.

"What?".

"He's a serial rapist, and he uses these places, to pick his victims because he knows people will turn their heads," He explained, "I've been after him for months, but he's been silent till now, I'm very sorry, you and your boyfriend are going through this," he said sincerely "I can have someone watch your house, even Patrick's house, and if there is any suspicious activity they will be ready, we'll catch this son of a bitch." He told him.

Pete has a strong urge to hug the man, he actually wanted to help, came up with a plan, and did t treat him like a freak.

"Thank you, so much." Pete said.

"No problem, just no more going rouge." He warned, Pete nodded.

Dominic texted him and asked if he wanted to meet up, and Pete thought about just going home, but he feels like he's been smothering Patrick the last few days, so he agrees, and texted Patrick  
...

When Patrick woke up the bed was empty. Pete must've already left for the police station, and is probably at gypsy's venting to Krys, and the guys.

Patrick got up and are some of Pete's cereal, and clean up around Pete's house a little while he's out. Patrick feels bad that he's just been staying at Pete's house for a week, and not doing anything; Pete tells him not to worry about it, that he sleeps better when he's their, and Patrick feels safer at Pete's, but still.

After he's finished its past noon, so he decides to get a shower.

He checks his phone while he gets his cloths together, his suspicions are confirmed, Pete was with Dominic and Marcus. Patrick was glad, he deserves a break from taking care of him, Patrick knows he's a mess right now, and Pete has been so amazing through all of it, he's not even sure if he deserves Pete, he shakes those thoughts out of his head and and gets ready for his shower.  
...  
Pete walked into the club, and found the guys up at the bar, like they always are talking to Krystal, they were not so subtly trying to avoid asking him about everything going on, but they suck at subtlety, so Pete just rolls his eyes and tells them to ask.

"How are you so calm dude?, if it was my submissive slash soulmate, I'd be going crazy." Marcus said, and Pete explained that he did go crazy, and told them the Vipor story.

"It makes me sick, the someone can get away with that shit, just because people don't understand something," Krystal shook her head. "People talk about sadists having it hard, think about the masochists, it's like no one thinks they can get hurt, just because they like a little pain with their pleasure. I hate it." She said, they all agreed.

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take, I hate seeing Patrick so defeated, if I ever run into this guy, I swear I'll fucking kill him." Pete said, they just spend the rest of the day bull shitting, and trying to cheer Pete up.  
...

Patrick got out of the shower, and dressed himself, taking a good look in the mirror, he's lost some weight, probably because he's been too stressed to eat, and he's got dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping.

A few seconds later, he heard movement down stairs, Pete must be home.

"Pete?" He calls, but there was no answer.

He walks out of the bathroom and starts to head down stairs.

"Pete is that you?" He asked, as he is halfway down the steps, the person waiting at the bottom is in fact not Pete. And Patrick is now face to face with his rapist for the first time in years.

Ian smiles up at him; a smile that makes Patrick's skin crawl.

"Hey there princess, did you miss daddy?".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update ♡

"Hey there Princess, did you miss daddy?".

Patrick's heart was racing. How did he even get in?. How was he going to get out of this, because the bastard was standing right in front of the door blocking his way.

Ian smirked, locking the door.

Fuck.

"You know, your boyfriend needs to think of a better hiding spot for the spare key, under the mat real original," he taunted. Patrick told Pete that was a bad place for a key, "anyone could just walk right in.", he said Patrick couldn't get out the front door, but he remembered his phone was upstairs in the bedroom.

He turned and started running up the stairs, he knew Ian was fallowing him. Before he could close the door, Ian was close behind him, and he pushed him to the floor, Patrick groaned as the back of his head hit the hard wood floor.

Ian crawled over top of him, and Patrick started fighting back, but he soon found his hands pinned to the floor.

"Get off me!" Patrick exclaimed, trying to kick him off, but he was stronger, "help..., Pete!" Patrick screamed.

"You thought you could just run away from me!" Ian, yelled after back handing him in the face, Patrick let out a sob. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson baby boy." Ian told him, holding both his wrists in one hand, he pulled a gun out of his back pocket, and Patrick's eyes widened when it was pressed against his head.

"No, no," he pleaded squirming under the other man's hands, "Ian please, no." He sobbed.

Why was this happening?, he wishes he could turn back time, he'd never agree to go home with this psycho, he just wants to wake up from this nightmare, and crawl back in bed with Pete.

Patrick was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when was suddenly hurled to his feet, and shoved onto the bed.

"You're gonna do as I say, and you're not gonna scream, or I'll fucking shoot you, do you understand?" He asked, and Patrick decided the only way to make it out of this alive was to go along with it, so reluctantly he nods.

"Good boy." Ian says, and Patrick cringes, he likes it better when Pete says it.

Ian pulls out a pair of handcuffs.   
Patrick finds himself one hand cuffed to the bed, Ian was sitting infront of him, in Pete's computer chair just staring at him, gun in hand.

Patrick wished he could make himself disappear, he wanted to be anywhere but here, God he wishes he'd have went with Pete.

He flinches when Ian reached out to touch his face.

"Well, geez princess you act like you're scared of me." Patrick almost gags at the nickname, he's always hated it when he called him that, almost as much as he hated being forced to call him 'daddy', it made him feel weird and disgusting.

"Why?, after all these years, why come after me now?" Patrick asked wanting answers.

Ian just 'hmmms' in response "I've tried to move on," he told him, "tried to find someone else, but no one was like you." He replied, and Patrick could feel the tention in the air, "you were perfect." Ian reached out for him again, Patrick tried to move as best he could, but he had nowhere to go with the cuffs on.

"Don't fucking touch me." Patrick said and Ian grabbed a fist full of his hair, at the top of his head, yanking his head back roughly, Patrick tried to push his hand away with his free hand, but he just grabbed it.

"I'll do whatever I want to you," Ian growled "you're mine!" He exclaimed, and causeing Patrick to whimper, "I'm going to punish you, for running away from me," he informs 'and for whoring around, like the little slut you are." He told him, and Patrick knew that ment a beating, and being forced to submit to him, they had been here too many times before, Patrick couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

Ian let go of his hair and shoved him back.

"But first, I need to get rid of that little bass player of yours." He tells him, and thats when patrick noticed he had his cell phone, he knew exactly what he ment by 'get rid' of Pete, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"No!, no please!" He begged, "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt him!" Patrick pleaded, trying to grab the phone out of his hand, Ian punched him in the face, twice; bruising his eye, and cutting his lip.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, you brought this on yourself." Ian said dialing Pete's number.

Patrick begs and pleads that Pete's phone is dead.  
...

Pete is getting ready to leave when his phone goes off, he sees Patrick's name across the screen, he answers once he is outside, the sun was starting to set.

"Hey babe, sorry I've been gone all day." He answers.

"Its Pete isn't it?" Another man answers, and Pete immediately knows who it is, he felt his blood begin to boil.

"What have you done with Patrick, you son of a bitch?" Pete growled, he just heard the fucker chuckle on the line.

"Relax pretty boy, I haven't hurt the little slut, yet." Ian replies, and Pete wished he can punch him right now.

"If you touch him I swear to got, I will kill you." Pete warned.

"Oh I'm shaking," Ian says sarcastically, "we're at your house come alone, or you'll never see him again." Ian said before hanging up.

Pete immediately got into his car, he called Andy's phone.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Andy I need a favor and I need you to not ask questions." Pete said, the was a short pause.

"Okay?" The drummer replied.

"Starting as soon as we hang up, if you don't hear from me in an hour, call the police, and tell them to send detective Daniels to my house." Pete told him.

"Okay, but Pete-"

Pete hung up and sped to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never planned on it being very long, sorry if Y'all think it's too short, but I'm proud of this mess of a story, it is the first one I've ever finished and posted, 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, and positive feedback, and I'm sorry for any emotional damage I may have cause :) ♡♡♡♡♡.

Ian was pacing the room, clearly waiting for Pete to arrive, he stopped to look out of the window. Patrick kept pulling at the cuffs, but he had them on there tight so there was no way he could slip out of them.

He gave up with a sigh.

"What do you hope to gain out of all this?" Patrick asked him.

Ian finally looked away from the window to turn to him "What do you mean?, I'm doing this for you." He said.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "do you honestly believe that assulting me, and murdering the man I love, is going make me take you back?" Patrick asked, and Ian said nothing "You're crazier than I thought." Patrick said that last part quietly. 

Apparently all he did was aggravate his attacker even more, because Ian had that look in his eyes that made Patrick want to curl up in a ball and die.

He slowly started stalking over to him, Patrick's heart was racing,

Once again grabbing a fist full of his hair "You don't love him!" Ian chided, dangerously close now, "you love me," is he honestly so deranged that he actually believes that Patrick could ever love him after what he's done to him. "I just, got a little carried away there for a while, scared you huh?, im sorry about that, but you belong to me, I own you, and I'll forgive you for whoring around, but that bassist touched what's mine, without permission." He really does believe that in his own crazy way. Patrick wonders how he never saw the signs until it was to late.

"I love Pete," Patrick said confidently "I could never love you, all you did was rape me, and pimp me out, how could I love someone like you." Patrick spat.

Apparently that was the wrong answer.

Ian slapped him hard in the face, before climbing on top of him, Patrick tried to push him off, but having one available hand had him at a disadvantage.

"You seem to have forgotten your place little one," Ian said with a hand wrapped around his throat he started undoing his own belt with the other. Patrick couldn't stop the tears or the begging him to stop, "Daddy's going to have to remind you who is in charge here." He said as the older man, began pulling at his cloths, and grinding against him, he managed to tear open Patrick's jeans open, Patrick continuously kicking his legs, and pounding his fist on his back, begging him to stop.

Another slap to the face, "Shut up bitch!"

"Please stop, I'm sorry!" Patrick cried.

Ian, pinned his arm down to stop him from fighting back. Just before he could yank Patrick's pants down, he was suddenly pulled off of him. Pete punched him in the face breaking his nose. Ian just chuckled darkly, and charged after him, and the two fought, throwing punches and kicks, while all Patrick could do was watch helplessly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a yelp of pain, and then everything went silent; Patrick had forgotten about the gun.

Pete clutched his chest and fell to the ground against the wall, his breath was ragged, and his face paled, but he was alive..., for now.

"No!" Patrick cried, his heart dropping into his stomach, and tears burned his eyes.

Pete tried to get back up, but slumped against the wall, blood covering his hand and shirt from the wound. Ian tossed the gun somewhere off to the side, and walked over to Pete, grabbing him by the shirt collar; causing him to groan in pain, as he started to punch him in the face.

"No!, stop, just fucking stop!" Patrick pleaded.

Ian continued to beat the life out of Pete, "I'll deal with you later." Ian said to him. Patrick looked down, and saw the gun, wasn't that far from the bed, Ian was stupid enough to only cuff one hand, so he was able he slip off the bed just enought to bring the firearm closer with his foot, until it was in grabbing distance.

The sound of the gun being cocked caught Ian's attention, "get away from him." Patrick demanded, and Ian let go of Pete and turned around with an amused look on his face.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself." Ian told him, but Patrick had no intentions of putting it down, "Put the gun down, or your punishment will be ten times worse, you little brat!" Ian snapped, Patrick still made no move to put it down, he just gripped it tighter. "You don't even know how-" Ian's words were lost when Patrick pulled the trigger, aimed at his attacker's head, blood splattered on the wall, and Ian's body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

They could hear police sirens in the distance.  
...  
Andy didn't wait and hour, before calling the police, he knew something was wrong, he and Joe sped off to Pete's fallowing the police.

Some of them, as well as an ambulance were already there.

The got out of the car and tried to get past the caution tape.

"Sorry this is a crime scene, you can't cross." An officer said.

"Those are out friends, we're the ones who called." Joe told him, and the cop sighed.

"Your friends have already been taken to the hospital." He told them, and they quickly turned on their heels, back to Andy's car.

Once they got to the hospital they bursted into the building sounding like a stampede, startling the young nurse at the desk.

"We're looking for Patrick Stump, and Pete Wentz." Andy said, and she nodded typing something in the computer.

"Pete is in surgery, and Patrick is in the ICU." She said and they once again, ran off withoutva word.

They found Patrick easily, he was freaking out, anytime someone tried to touch him, and hevwas screaming for Pete.

He started really fighting back when one of the doctor's tried to restrain him, 

"No, fuck you!, where's Pete?" Patrick screamed at them.

that's when they intervened. 

"Hey back the fuck up!" Joe said, and they turned to them, Patrick looked calmer now.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The doctor asked.

"We're his emergency contacts." Andy said, "just let us, try and calm him down, before you idiots traumatize him any more than he already is." Andy told them.

They begrudgingly agreed, and left the three men alone in the room.

They slowly walked up to the side of Patrick's bed.

"Hey buddy," Joe greeted not really sure what to say, "how are you holding up."

"Well I was almost raped, possibly got Pete killed, and I shot a man, all in one day. So I'm doing great." He replied sarcastically, it just made Joe chuckled half heartedly.

"Glad to know you haven't lost your sass." Andy said, offering him a half smile.

Patrick's lips twitched into what could've been a smile, but it only lasted a second.

"Can we hug you?" Joe asked.

This actually made Patrick smile, it wasn't his usual smile, the one what reaches his eyes, but itvwas something, Patrick held his arms out.

"Come here you big lug." He saud, and Joe hugged him, till Patrick told him he needed to breath.

Andy's hug was shorter, and softer, and they on either side of Patrick's bed just talking about anything that will take his mind off of what what happening, while they waited on an update on Pete.

An hour later another doctor came into the room, say he was Pete's surgeon.

"Mr. Wentz, was very lucky, the bullet missed his heart by an inch, and we were able to get it out, before it cause any damage." He told them

"So can I see him?" Patrick asked 

"He's still not awake from the surgery, and I want to monitor him for a while, maybe in a few days." He told him, and Patrick was disappointed but agreed.  
...

It was two weeks later, that Pete was finally released from the hospital.

They had been staying at Patrick's house, not quite mentally ready to go into Pete's yet. Neither of them were really the same after the incident, and things between them were different and the both agreed they needed to just get away from everyone and everything, until they are both back to a health state of mind, so Pete suggested they get a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and not talk to anyone, but each other, for a while, and Patrick laughed, but agreed that it was a good idea.

Andy and Joe came to see them off, and helped load up Pete's car.

"I guess text us when you're ready to re enter society." Joe said hugging both of them.

"You got it." Pete replied.

"Just be careful." Andy said.

They all hugged, and said goodbye, and Joe and Andy left, and Pete and Patrick put the last bag in the back seat.

"What's in that bag anyway?" Patrick asked, once they were both in the car.

Pete just smirked at him, and said "stuff.".

Patrick rolled his eyes and kisses his boyfriend.

"I love you." Patrick told him.

"I love you too. Pete replied.

*Samuel L Jackson Narrator voice*   
And they lived happily ever after mother fuckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear this takes place sometime around 2016, almost 2017, before any of the mania songs were released, at first I was going to make it during the save rock and roll tour, but decided against it, but I've noticed some errors in my chronology.


End file.
